


Gay chicken

by Auriette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Gay Chicken, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/pseuds/Auriette
Summary: A case of gay chicken.





	Gay chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



It’s a game they are playing quite often. Stiles leaning more into his space, Derek turning his body towards him. Knees magically bumping against each other, fingers almost touching. Quick looks followed by even quicker smiles before they both look away. Sometimes, in close quarters, they share the same air, lips only a few inches apart. Eyes move to lips and lips move forward and then they stop. 

Like two magnets with the same ends; so close but not able to touch. 

One time, after an endless match of almost touching body’s; hidden looks and flirting smiles Derek has enough; he is ready to lose this game.

Then when losing means winning, you know you are playing gaychicken.


End file.
